8 Years
by RobinxStarfire98
Summary: Robin and Starfire broke up. So now Robin brings a new girl with him every night. Then Starfire leaves the titans. What if they meet each other again in 8 years? Please READ and REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own teen titans.**

**characters: **

Robin..15

Starfire..15

Raven..15

Beast Boy..14

Cyborg..16

**MAIN OPS ROOM**

Everyone was in the Ops room. Except for one couple. That couple was in Robins room arguing about who know what but they have argued for the last two weeks. They have been dating for a year. Everyone thought they would never argue guess they were wrong. In the Ops room Raven was sitting on the couch reading and Cyborg and Beast boy were playing video games. While you can hear the couple arguing at each other.

_"I can't believe they are still arguing"_ Beast boy said.

"_I know I thought by now they would stop and make up_" Cyborg said.

"_Everyone thought that_" Raven said.

"_Why are they arguing anyway_?" Beast Boy asked.

"_I really don't know I don't think anybody knows_" Cyborg said.

Then they both then look at Raven. Raven look up from her book.

"_I am not telling you nothing_" Raven said.

"_Please Please Please"_ they begged.

"_NO_"

"_Please_"

"_NO_"

"_Please"_

_ "NO"_

"_Please"_

_ "OK. It started two weeks ago, Robin caught Starfire talking to Red X up on the roof, Robin got the wrong idea and thought Star was cheating on him but she wasn't she wanted to ask him a question about Robin past because we all know Robin doesn't like taking about his past and we know that Red X is Jason Todd, Robins adopted brother."_ Raven said.

"_OH_" they both said.

Then arguing stop and heard foot steps coming. The door side open. Robin and Star came in.

"_Hello Friends_" Star said.

"_Hey_" they said.

"_Raven may I speak with you in my room please_" Star said while wiping her right eye.

"_Sure_"

Then they floated to Stars room. While Robin sat next to Cyborg on the couch. While BB and Cy were playing video games still.

"_I call next round_" Robin said

"_Yeah...so what happen in there?"_ Cy asked.

"_Oh yeah we...sort...of...broke...up"_

"_And your cool with it not even sad that happen_" BB said

"_Well its her fought for cheating on me_" Robin said angry

"_Did you ever hear her side of the story_" Cy said

Then Robin lifted to the city wanting to be alone.

**STARFIRE'S ROOM...**

Once they both were in the room, starfire started crying while she sat on her bed. Raven was not good with emotion. She sat next to Star.

"_what's wrong star?"_

"_We...did...the..breaking...up"_ she said during sobs

"_I'm so sorry Star everything is going to be alright"_ Raven said while rudding her back.

Starfire cried all day intil she cried herself to sleep. Robin was not at the tower all day.

**2:00 A.M. ...**

Starfire woke up and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. It was really dark and could not quite see. Once she entered the ops she heard someone giggle, a girls giggle, she turned on the lights she saw Robin kissing some blonde girl.

"_Robin"_

"_Star"_

But before he could say anything she was gone. Star went to her room crying.

Robin felt sort of bad but he remember what she did to him and went back to kissing the blonde girl.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Robin kicked the blonde girl out in the morning. He had his night with her and is going to have another girl with him tonight. Robin passed by Starfire's room and could hear her crying. He wanted to just go in there and huge her and never let go but he just went straight to the ops room. Robin entered the ops room. It was really quiet. Everyone glanced at him but he just didn't pay attention to them and lifted to the city again. Starfire was in her room all day except for sometimes like at night when she could hear Robin and a new girl with him everyday.

**A WEEK IN A HALF LATER...**

Then this was a routine everyday for a week in a half. Robin bring a new girl and sleep with her and dump her the next day and bring another for the night. While Starfire is in her room crying her heart out.

Raven, BB, Cy were in the ops room doing the things they always do. Then Star came in with big puff red eyes.

"_Raven can I speak with you in my room please"_

"_Sure Star"_

They both went to Stars room.

"_I need to talk about something and thought long and hard for this decision_" Star said.

"_About what?"_

"_I'm leaving the titans_"

"_NO you cant do this, what about your friends I know you don't care about Robin but we are still your family star_"

"_I know but I can't take it no more I have leave"_

"_No"_

"_Yes and nothing is going to change my mind"_ Star said while packing.

"_Where are you going to live_?"

"_I would get a job and get the money and rent a house_"

"_It not easy starfire it dangerous out there_"

"_I know and I can protect myself_"

"_I know but I'm just going miss you, we all are"_

They gave each other huge.

"_Please say nothing to Beast Boy and Cyborg intel tomorrow morning"_

"_Ok"_

Then she flew out the window in to the city.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Raven called BB and Cy for a meeting in the main ops room.

"_Are you going to call Star for the meeting?"_ Cy asked

"_That's what the meeting is about_" Raven said.

They both stared at her with confused faces. Then the door side open and Robin came in.

"_Robin, what are you doing here?"_ Raven asked.

"_I live here_" Robin said with a confused face.

"_Oh I know but you would be in the city by now_"

"_Yeah but didn't feel like going today...so what you guys talking about?"_ Robin said while sitting on the couch.

Raven was about to say something but Cy bet her.

"_About Star_" Cy said

"_Oh...what about_?" Robin said with sadness

"_Raven hasn't told us yet_" BB said.

"_Oh while go on tell us_"

"_Yeah maybe later"_

"_Raven what's wrong_?" Robin said.

Raven stared at them for a long time.

"_Ok...Star lifted the titans_" she said quickly

"_WHAT?!"_ Cy and BB said

Robin just stared at the floor like he was in shock.

_"Why_" Robin asked

_"I think we all know why... because of you and bringing all those girls here like if you and Star were nothing before and she has feeling to you know, she cried for days and you didn't even care"_ Raven said

"_Shut up! Raven I did care for her_" he said while getting up in front of her

"_Hey calm down dude_" BB said while standing up.

Robin didn't say anything else. Robin lifted the tower into the city to either find Star or another girl to sleep with. No one really know where he went.

Well there you go I would put the next chapter up soon.

Please REVIEW

Please tell me what I need to make them better or give me ideas for next chapter.

This story is only going to be 2 or 3 chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Well here is another chapter of 8 years.

**don't own teen titans **

Characters/age:

Robin..22

Starfire..22

Raven..22

Beast Boy..21

Cyborg..23

**ROBINS POV**

Its been eight years since she lifted. Ever since, I been searching for her. But never found her. I want to just give up but my hearts says to go and find her, that she is still out there...somewhere.

*knock**knock*

"_Go away_" Robin said miserably

_"I just came to tell you that breakfast is ready_" Raven said

"_I am not hungry, just go away_" Robin said irritated

"_That not surprising_" Raven said annoyed

Robin sighed

"_Hey do you need to talk_"

Then she heard foot steps come to the door and the door side open. He stood there with messy hair and it stink a little. Then he moved to his bed and sat down. Then Raven followed and sat next to him.

"_Look I know its been 8 years and I am never going to find her but I just need to know that she is ok and she knows I still care about her... and I also know that every night that you talk to her"_ Robin said.

"_Look she is doing good and she finally happy again and I don't want anybody ruining that for her_" Raven said while getting up to leave.

"_PLEASE tell me were she's at, I need to tell her I still care for her_"

"_I would love to tell you but I promise I would never tell_"

"_Why wont she let me see her_?"

"_Because you broke her heart_"

"_She broke my heart first_"

"_While if you would have heard her whole reason then you wouldn't have a broken heart and she would be with you not with the guy she is with now and you both would be happy_" Raven said angrily

Then she notice what she said.

"_OOPS_"

_"Who is this guy that's she with_?" Robin said angrily

_"Its none of your business and she doesn't want you to know_"

"_WHY_" Robin said angrily

"_Because she is happy_" Raven said while leaving his room

Robin sighed and went to bed to think.

**11:30 p.m.**

Robin woke up. Then went to the kitchen to grab some food but once he passed by Ravens room he heard her talking. Then he put his ear next to the door and heard her say:

_"So when are you coming to visit_?"

...

"_Never why_"

...

"_I know but you have friends here that still care for you_"

...

"_Ok maybe I can visit you_"

...

"_Ok sounds like a plan bye see you tomorrow_"

Then the door side open and Robin fell on the floor.

"_OW_"

"_I know you were listening_" Raven said with a straight face

"_When are you visiting her_?" Robin said while getting up from the floor

"_Its none of your business_"

"_Please let me go with you"_

"_NO_" then she the shut the door in his face

Then he went to his room and ate some chips the one he grab from the kitchen.

_ "Well see about that Raven, I am going to see my star again_" Robin said with a smile

NEXT chapter up soon

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Well here is another chapter of 8 years.** don't own teen titans.** Hope you like it.

**7:00 A.M.**

Everyone was sound a sleep in the tower. Except for one half-demons and half human. She was awake and ready to go see her friend. Once she grabed her bag and lifted a note for the rest of them to know where she went she was out the door. In the note she didn't say the true she told them she had some important things to do all day. She called a cab to take her where she needs to go. Then she was off. But something she didn't know is that there was another titan awake before her. The boy wonder was in the garage on his bike waiting for Raven to leave, so he can follow the cab.

**COUPLE HOURS LATER...**

Once they got there, which was not that long, Robin know where they were Gotham City. He never thought she would be here but why. Then the cab stopped at a purple house which made it look different from the other house. Robin stopped a couple of feet away from the cab. Once he saw Raven out the cab and walking to the front door of the house, he moved up to front of the house. Once she was in the house, he got off his bike and walked slowly to the front door. He felt nervous and excited. Once he reached the door he knocked.

*Knock**Knock*

The door open. Then there stand a young woman with red hair and big green eyes.

"_Starfire"_

"_Robin... what are you doing here and how did you find me_?"

"_I followed Raven here and I came to talk to you"_

"_No you should just leave and don't come back_"

"_Why_"

"_Because...I never want to see you_"

"_Who's at the door_?" a male voice said from inside

"_Who was that_" Robin said angrily

"_No one just leave_"

"_No one huh_" Robin said while going pass star and going inside

"_Robin stop_" Star said while trying to grab he's hand

Robin went straight into the living room to see Raven sitting there on the sofa next to Red X

"_Robin did you follow me here"_ Raven said angrily

"_Yeah but what is going on here... Star why are you leaving with Red X_"

"_Because Robin, me and Jason are together. Look Robin maybe it is time we talk_"

"_We would leave you guys alone to talk come Jason"_ Raven said to them while walking to the kitchen and Jason walking behind her but before he lifted he kiss Star on the lips. Robin rolled his eyes.

"_Come sit Robin_" Star said while patting the sofa and Robin followed order.

"_Well are you going to tell me why you are here_?"

"_Well since I lifted the tower I didn't have a home for about a year in half and I lived on the street"_

"_Star_" Robin interrupted

"_Look just let me finish_" Star said "_Ok well while I was walking on the street to Gotham about 4 guys were following me and i started walking faster and I turn right to a dead-end and they came closer and then they started pulling my clothes so they would take them off and they did all I had on was my bra and underwear. They were going to rape me but then Red X saved me and ever since that day he has protected me"_ Star said about to cry thinking about that memory

"_Star I am so sorry you had to go through that I wish I was there to save you I should have ,but why didn't you use your powers?"_

"_While Robin you weren't there and my power are by my emotions and i was sad at that time so my powers didn't work ...so now that we talk I think you should leave now"_

"_No I am not going to leave... without you_"

"_Robin I am not going with you I am staying here with Jason_"

"_WHY_"

"_Because he cares for me and protects me and doesn't bring a new girl every night just to sleep with her_"

"_Star I am sorry I was stupid to do that, I don't even know why I did that I guess I just wanted comfort with someone just please come back"_

"_No just leave_" Star said

"_WHY_"

"_Because I am happy here with Jason now please leave_" Star said

"_No I am not leaving Intel you come with me_"

"_Please just leave"_ Star said about to cry

"_Hey man just listen to Kori leave_" Jason said from behind sort of mad

Robin turned around and they were face to face. Robin didn't say anything else he just went out the front door and lifted on his bike.

"_Kori are you ok_?" Jason asked while walking to her to hug her

"_Yeah_" while hugging Jason tightly

_"Hey cheer up I am only here for today let's have fun anyway he is gone"_ Raven said shyly

Star nodded and cleared her tears away. And the rest of the day they had fun. They went shopping and to the movies and talked about girl stuff. Once the day was over Raven called a cab to take her back to Jump city. She said bye to Jason and Star. She huge Star one last time.

"_See you in a couple of days ok_" Raven said

"_Yeah call me when you get there ok_"

"_Yeah I well bye_"

Raven got in her cab and it drove off to Jump City.

Well there's another chapter hope you like it.

Its going to be about 4 or 5 chapters I don't know yet.

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**TITANS TOWER**

Once Raven got to the tower. She went straight to the ops room, once she was there she saw Cy and BB playing video games.

"_Hey_" raven said

"_Hey_" they said at the same time with their eyes glued to the TV.

"_Have any of you seen Robin_?"

"_No_" Cy answered

"_We thought he was with you_?" BB said

"_He was but we separated to do different things_" Raven said. They both looked at her with confused faces.

"_Well he wasn't here all day_" Cy said

"_So where could he be_?" BB asked

"_I think I know_" Raven said while going to her room

Cy and BB looked at each other with puzzled faces and then went back to playing video games.

**RAVENS ROOM **

Raven grab here bag to get her phone she then called Star. The phone ringed about two times, then she answered

"_Hello_"

"_Hey Star_" Raven said worried

"_Raven is everything ok you sound a little worried_"

"_Ahh yeah it's just Robin is not here and he is still in Gotham_"

"_WHAT I thought he went back to Jump_"

"_That what I thought_"

"_Well what now, I never wanted him back in my life_"

"_I know Star but you know he still cares for you he was going to tell you but I guess he forgot_"

"_well maybe he should have told me that first"_

_ "But you were pushing him away"_

_ "NO I wasn't" _

_"Yeah you were telling him to leave"_

_ "Ok I was but what do I do now"_

_ "Not sure"_

_ "Maybe I should just talk to him and tell him the true"_

_ "That you still care for him"_

"_What no I don't"_

_ "Yes you do"_

_ "No I don't how would you know anyway?"_

_ "My powers"_

_ "Oh yeah, ok maybe I still care but"_

_ "But what tell him that"_

_ "But what about Jason I still care for him"_

_ "well who do you care more about more"_

_ "I'm not sure but I'm going to talk to Robin tomorrow"_

_ "Ok be safe I got to go bye"_

_ "Ok bye"_

**GOTHAM CITY **

**KORI HOUSE**

**8:00**

**KORI POV **

I woke up. I looked to my left to see Jason still sleeping and I thought how cute he looked and smiled but then I thought of Robin and I have to talk to him. Then I felt a hand grab my waist.

"_Good morning beautiful"_

_ "Morning"_

_ "So what are you doing today"_

_ "Well i got to talk to an old friend and what about you?"_

_ "Well I have work to do at the office"_

_ "well maybe I would visit you"_

_ "NO" Jason said quickly "I mean it's really busy at work and I don't want to get distracted right"_

_ "Yeah I guess" Kori said with confused face_

_ "OK well i better get ready for work"_ Jason said and kissed kori on the forehead.

They both got ready to start their day. They ate breakfasts and then Jason lift first. Then Kori lift. She got in her car and started driving around town to see if she can find Robin or his motorcycle. Then about 20 mins of driving she finally found his motorcycle, which is the only one with a R on it. It was parked at a bar place. I parked right next to his motorcycle. I walked into the bar place and I can see Robin sitting at the bar I start walking over there and notice almost every guy looking at me. Once I got there I stand right behind him.

"_Hello Ro-Richard" _

_ Robin then turn around._

_ "Heeeey Star what are you doing here?"_

_"I m here to talk to you but it looks like your drunk it not a good time"_

_ "Nooo itsss a gggood time letsss get out of here firstsss" _

_ "Ok" Then they both walked out of the bar._

_ "Where do you want to talk at?"_ kori asked

"_My place"_

_ "Are you sure you can drive?"_

_ "Yeah" _

_"Ok_" kori said nervously

The drive was about 15 mins from the bar. Then they got to his apartment, it was small.

"_Why are you not staying with batman?"_

_ "Because its to far away from you... come sit"_ Robin said while patting on the sofa.

Kori smiled and did what he said but he still was a drunk.

_"So lets talk_" Robin said

Ok there's another chapter hope you like next chapter would be up soon


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

ROBINS APARTMENT

"Why are you not staying with batman?"

"Because its to far away from you... come sit" Robin said while patting on the sofa.

Kori smiled and did what he said but he still was drunk.

"So lets talk" Robin said

"Where do we start?" Kori asked

"Let me start, Star I still care for you and I never stop and I m sorry I hurt you" Robin looked straight into Star eyes and grab her hand and rub it with his thumb. Star blushed and sighed.

"Guess its my turn, well Robin I m sorry for trying to push you out of my life and I hope we can still be best friends and-"

"WHAT you just want to be friends after I told you I care for you" Robin interrupted

"I m so stupide to think that you would feel the same"

"ROBIN"

"I m so stupide" Robin said while hitting his head with his hand.

"ROBIN"

"I m so stupide"

"ROBIN"

"I m so stupied"

"ROBIN"

"WHAT"

"You didn't let me finish, what I was about to say is that I still care for you too"

"You do"

"Yes" Then Robin grab Star and hugged her tightly. After 10 mins of hugging they let go of each other and blushed.

"But why do you still want to be friends" Robin asked

"Because I still care for Jason"

"Oh but what about us?"

"We well still see each other and I can go to the tower and visit everyone"

"But why don't you go and live in the tower with us"

"Because I have a job here and so does Jason"

"What's your job?"

"I m a model"

"Oh"

"So when are you thinking of leaving?"

"What want me to leave already?"

"No I just want to spend time with you on your last day here"

"Oh I was thinking of never leaving and staying here and maybe becoming Nightwing"

"But what about the tower and the other titans?"

"They can protect the city without me?

"Well I m glad you are staying here" Kori said while giving Robin another hug.

"well i got to go and maybe we can hang out later"

"Yeah"

"Ok bye" Kori said while walking to the door

"Bye"

Once Kori got to her car she thought of something, she has to tell Jason about this. But then thought that he didn't want to be visit, but she had to tell him. She started driving to his job. It took 25 mins to get there. She got out of the car and straight into the building, which was 50 story building. She got in elevator to go to the 50th floor. Once she was there it wasnt that busy. She got there but didn't see his secretary, so she can ask if Jason is busy. So Kori went straight to his office. When she open the door she couldn't believe here eyes. There was Jason and his secretary on his lap kissing.

"JASON"

"Kori what are you doing here" Jason said while pushing his secretary out of his lap

"I was going to talk to you but it looks like your busy"

"No lets talk, I m not busy"

"Ok lets talk, me and you are over"

"No"

"Yes I cared for you but I guess you don't feel the same way" Kori said while holding back her tears.

"Ok but where would you stay, are you going back to the streets?" Jason said with a smile

"No I'm going to stay with Richard because he cares for me" Kori said while crying

"So your going to stay with him and all the girls he has every night"

"Maybe but he cares for me" Kori said while leaving the office.

Once she got to her car, she cried her eyes out. Kori didn't know what to do but she needed a friend. Then she thought of Robin.

Sorry its late and a little hurried up but one more chapter lift.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

**ROBINS APARTMENT**

Kori was outside of Robins door crying, she knock about three times and no answer. Kori stood there crying but then she heard a male voice behind her.

_"Star what's wrong?"_ Robin asked worrily

Kori turned around and hugged him while crying on his shoulder. While Robin rub her back and trying to open the door with the other hand. Once he open the door, he walked in there slowly with Kori still in he's arm. Robin sat Kori on the couch and he sat right next to her.

_ "Now Star tell me what's wrong?"_

_ "Well I was going to see Jason at work... and when I got there...I saw his secretary on his lap and they were kissing"_ Kori said between sobs_ "So then we had a fight... I told him I don't care for him anymore... then he said where I'm going to live I told him with...you"_ Kori said shyly _"Then he said that I'm going to live with you and with all the girls you bring every night"_ Kori said while looking at the floor. _"But I told_ _him at least you care for me"_ Kori said while smiling at him and he smiled back.

"_Star of course I care for you but Jason going to pay for hurting you"_ Robin said angrily

_ "No Robin its ok I don't care for Jason anymore I only care for us"_

_ "Are you sure because I can go beat him up now"_

_ "No everything fine"_ Star said while hugging him. They hugged and comforted each other for another 15 minutes.

_ "So what do we do now?"_ Star asked

_ "I think I know"_ Robin said

** 2 WEEKS LATER**

After Robin and Starfire talked, they decide to move back to Jump City and join the titans again. Also once they got back Robin wasn't Robin he was now Nightwing. Raven, Cy, and BB were so happy when Star was back and there all together like a family. On the first week back they all catch up with each others life. Raven and BB finally told everybody that they have been dating. Everyone was really shocked that they have been dating. Once the week was almost done everything was going back to normal. They didn't even have that much mission, like one or two every two days.

Everyone was doing their everyday thing. Raven was reading her book in the Ops room while Cy and BB were playing video games. While Star and Nightwing were on top of the roof watching the sunrise, which became an everyday thing.

_ "Star can I ask you something"_ Nightwing asked

_ "Sure"_ Star said while still looking at the sunrise

_ "What are we?, are relationship"_

_ "We are best friends"_ Star said while turning her head to look at him

_ "Oh I thought we were more than best friends"_ Nightwing sounding a little disappointed

_ "Oh I thought you didn't want to be more than friends"_

_ "What! Star I care for you and I want to be more than friends I want to be your boyfriend again I did a stupid mistake back then I hope you forgive me"_ Nightwing said while grabbing both her hands in his

"_Of course I forgive and I want you to be my boyfriend again"_

_ "So you and me are together again?"_ Nightwing asked

_ "Yes"_

Then Nightwing grab Star waist to pull her closer so that they were nose to nose, there lips touch. Then Nightwing kissed Star. Star put her hands around his neck. They kissed for about five minutes. Then they let go for some air and they can only hear there breathing, they looked into each other eyes.

_"Star I LOVE YOU"_

_ "Robin I LOVE YOU too"_

This was the last chapter.** Sorry** it was so late I hope you enjoy it.

**Thank you** everyone who read the story And also sorry for the

spelling.


End file.
